Baby It's Cold Outside
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: It's freezing cold outside and Ladybug is stuck doing patrol by herself, but thankfully Adrien seems to be willing to help her warm up. Day two of ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


Cold

 **Hello lovely people!**

 **Welcome to day two of my Christmas Countdown Collection. Remember that these will all be unrelated oneshots unless I decide otherwise.**

 **Fun fact: this story was actually the first one I started working on when I started planning for this Christmas Countdown.**

 **Prompt: cold.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

It was _cold_. Freezing, actually. All Ladybug wanted to do was go home and curl up under her nice warm blankets. Instead, she was out on patrol. She didn't even have Chat Noir with her that night to distract her from the unbearable cold with his awful puns as he had claimed he had something he had to do that night. She shivered as she jumped across to the next rooftop. Running all around Paris had done nothing to warm her up, and neither had her supposedly magical suit.

She hadn't quite finished the patrol yet, but she felt like she couldn't be out in the icy weather for another minute more. So when she saw a light flick on in Adrien's window as she passed, she couldn't help but consider stopping by for just a little bit, if only just for a brief moment of warmth.

After a slight hesitation, she made her mind up and swung towards his window and knocked on it. He glanced towards it in surprise then scrambled to open it. "Ladybug!" He gasped. "Er... what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"N- no I was just- just on patrol and I saw your light come on so I thought I'd just uh... well, stop by. What are you doing up this late?" She questioned, a bit curious. She had thought his father had specific times that Adrien should go to bed each night.

"I had a photoshoot."

"Outside?" She asked, a little concerned.

"No, no," he assured her. "It was inside."

"Oh, good."

A silence fell over the two and Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So why are you out this late?"

"Chat Noir and I usually patrol around this time."

"He isn't with you tonight?" He knew, of course, that he was right now, but Ladybug wasn't to know that.

She shook her head. "No. He had something else he had to do."

It was only then that Adrien noticed how badly she was shivering and how blue her lips were and he suddenly felt really guilty for leaving her to do patrol by herself when it was clearly too cold. It was must've been why Ladybug stopped by as well. She probably just wanted to come in out of the cold for a moment. And even though he knew that he couldn't have gotten out of the photoshoot that night, he still felt really bad for not being with her for patrol and letting her freeze out there. At least he could do something now. Adrien dashed over to his bed and pulled the fluffiest, warmest blanket from it and dragged it back to Ladybug, who was watching him with a slightly confused expression as she hugged her arms to try regain warmth.

He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, lingering for a moment. "Are you cold? Here."

She seemed slightly surprised at his gesture but then smiled at him. "Oh, th- thanks but I really should continue the patrol."

"I'm sure it can wait until you're not freezing. You can't save Paris if you've got hypothermia." He knew that would convince her to stay for a bit. She would stay, even if it was just so she could do her job properly.

He could see her visibly shaking as he pressed a hand to her back to lead her over to be closer to the heater he had set up in his room. She went willingly. "Stay here." He instructed before running out of the room.

When he returned, he found her sitting curled into a ball next to the heater, blanket wrapped tightly around her. He crouched down next to her and passed a cup of hot chocolate over. A look of surprise passed over her face then she smiled at him gratefully and took it. "Thank you."

She took an appreciative sip. The hot chocolate was just the right temperature. It wasn't too cold and it didn't burn her tongue. It was perfect. It even had frothy milk on top and little marshmallows floating, slowly melting into the chocolate. The whole thing was finished with a dusting of chocolate powder on top. How did Adrien know this was exactly how she liked her hot chocolate?

He wasn't going to tell her that she had mentioned it to Chat Noir one patrol when they had been talking and he had stored that bit of information away for later use. He was glad now that he remembered it.

"So how did your photoshoot go?" She asked simply to break the silence.

"It went well." He answered, unsure of what else to say on that subject.

"That's good." She hummed.

They fell into quiet again as Ladybug drank her hot chocolate. She was feeling a lot warmer now, a combination of the heater, the blanket and the hot drink she was holding in her hands. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked softly.

"Y- yeah, thank you." She met his eyes, suddenly feeling shy as they stared at each other. They glanced away from each other again, Ladybug looking at the cup resting in her hands and Adrien watching reflections from outside on the window.

"It was no problem, really. I'm glad to help." He assured her.

"Well thanks. It's really cold out there." She leaned against his shoulder.

He held still and watched her with a fond smile on his face. Ladybug was no longer shivering and he was glad. He felt better about leaving her to do patrol by herself now that she had warmed up and wasn't as cold. At least he was able to do something.

All to soon, she had finished her hot chocolate. Neither of them really wanted to move, especially Ladybug. It was warm and cozy in Adrien's room with him and she didn't want to head back out into the freezing cold, even if it was only for a little bit. She reluctantly stood up and he followed. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it." She said, then hesitated for a moment before hugging him. "I'll see you later. Bye Adrien." She murmured, passing him the blanket and cup back to him before dashing away before she could embarrass herself further.

Adrien stood still, staring after her, a grin spreading over his face. "Bye, My Lady." He sighed dreamily, flopping down on his bed. "I'll see you soon."

 **...**

 **Guys, I got the fanfiction app because that's the only way I can post because every single time I tried to post a new story google would crash but hey it's working on the app so that's good. Does anyone else use the fanfiction app? What do you think of it?**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this Ladrien Christmassy fluff. :)**

 **Remember to keep an eye out for the rest of the oneshots!**

 **Christmas countdown question: Whats your favourite Christmas song?**


End file.
